Lignocellulosic feedstocks are a promising alternative to corn starch for the production of fuel ethanol. Lignocellulosic feedstocks are widely available, inexpensive and several studies have concluded that cellulosic ethanol generates close to zero greenhouse gas emissions.
However, lignocellulosic feedstocks are not easily broken down into their composite sugar molecules. Recalcitrance of lignocellulose can be partially overcome by physical and/or chemical pretreatment. An example of a chemical pretreatment is steam explosion in the presence of dilute sulfuric acid, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,648). This process removes most of the hemicellulose, but there is little conversion of the cellulose to glucose. The pretreated material may then be hydrolyzed by cellulase enzymes.
The term cellulase (or cellulase enzymes) broadly refers to enzymes that catalyze the hydrolysis of the β-1,4-glucosidic bonds joining individual glucose units in the cellulose polymer. The catalytic mechanism involves the synergistic actions of endoglucanases (E.C. 3.2.1.4), cellobiohydrolases (E.C. 3.2.1.91) and β-glucosidase (E.C. 3.2.1.21). Endoglucanases hydrolyze accessible glucosidic bonds in the middle of the cellulose chain, while cellobiohydrolases release cellobiose from these chain ends processively. β-Glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose and, in doing so, minimize product inhibition of the cellobiohydrolases. Collectively, the enzymes operate as a system that can hydrolyze a cellulose substrate.
Cellulase enzymes may be obtained from filamentous fungi, including Trichoderma ssp., Aspergillus ssp., Hypocrea ssp., Humicola ssp., Neurospora ssp., Orpinomyces ssp., Gibberella ssp., Emericella ssp., Chaetomium ssp., Fusarium ssp., Penicillium ssp., Magnaporthe ssp. and Phanerochaete ssp.
Trichoderma spp. (Trichoderma longibrachiatum or Trichoderma reesei) produce cellulase enzymes able to degrade crystalline cellulose. Trichoderma reesei secretes two cellobiohydrolases, CBH1 (Cel7A) and CBH2 (Cel6A), which release cellobiose from reducing and non-reducing ends of the cellulose chain, respectively, and β-Glucosidase (Cel3A). EG1 (Cel7B) and EG2 (Cel5A) are two major endocellulases involved in the hydrolysis of crystalline cellulose. CBH1 (Cel7A), CBH2 (Cel6A), EG1 (Cel7B) and EG2 (Cel5A) comprise two functional domains—a catalytic domain and a carbohydrate binding module (CBM).
Of the remaining endoglucanases, EG3 (Cell2A) lacks a carbohydrate binding module and therefore binds crystalline cellulose poorly (Karlsson et al., Journal of Biotechnology, 99:63-78, (2002)). EG5 (Cel45A) and EG6 (Cel74A) are reported to be a glucomannanase (Karlsson et al., 2002a) and a xyloglucanase (Desmet et al., FEBS Journal, 274:356-363, (2006)), respectively. EG4 (Cel61A) reportedly exhibits some activity on carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose and β-glucan (Karlsson et al., European Journal of Biochemistry, 268:6498-6507, (2002b)). However, when compared to EG1, the specific activity of EG4 on these substrates was four orders of magnitude lower, suggesting that its native substrate and/or mode of action lie elsewhere. Nonetheless, the addition of Cel61A from Thermoascus aurantiacus to Trichoderma cellulase has reportedly improved the hydrolysis of pretreated corn stover (WO 2005/074656). This has also been shown for Cel61B, Cel61C and Cel61D from Thielavia terrestris (WO 2005/074647).
The enzymatic hydrolysis of pretreated lignocellulosic feedstocks is an inefficient step in the production of cellulosic ethanol and its cost constitutes one of the major barriers to commercial viability. Improving the enzymatic activity of cellulases or increasing cellulase production efficiency has been widely regarded as an opportunity for significant cost savings.
Numerous approaches have been taken to improve the activity of cellulase for ethanol production. The amount of β-glucosidase activity secreted by Trichoderma has been increased in order to minimize cellobiose accumulation and product inhibition (U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,703). Mutagenesis strategies have been used to improve the thermal stability of CBH1 (US 2005/0277172) and CBH2 (US 2006/0205042). Amino acid consensus and mutagenesis strategies have been employed to improve the activity of CBH1 (US 2004/0197890) and CBH2 (US 2006/0053514). A fusion protein consisting of the Cel7A catalytic domain from T. reesei and the EG1 catalytic domain from Acidothermus cellulolyticus has been constructed (US 2006/0057672). Additionally, novel combinations of CBMs and catalytic domains from cellulases and hemicellulases originating from Myceliopthora, Humicola and Fusarium have been generated by domain shuffling in an attempt to generate enzymes with novel enzyme specificities and activities (U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,254).
These approaches focused on individual cellulase components, in particular those exhibiting substantial activity on laboratory substrates such as filter paper, CMC, HEC and β-glucan. While altering the properties of an individual protein, these approaches have not increased substantially the activity of the whole cellulase enzyme system and, therefore, have not reduced the cost of enzyme required for the production of cellulosic ethanol.
Some studies have tested hemicellulases in conjunction with a cellulase preparation for improved activity on lignocellulosic substrates (Berlin et al., Biotechnology and Bioengineering, 97(2): 287-296, (2007)). However, effective pretreatments of lignocellulosic feedstocks, such as the steam explosion process, remove virtually all of the hemicellulose, strongly suggesting that improving hemicellulase activity is not the best approach to reduce cellulase costs.
Some Trichoderma cellulase components have negligible hydrolytic activity on laboratory cellulose-mimetic substrates, but are induced by cellulose. Cip1 and Cip2 are induced by cellulose and sophorose, implying that they have roles in the breakdown of cellulosic biomass, yet their activities are unknown (Foreman et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry, 278(34) 31988-31997, (2003)). Swollenin (Swo1), a novel fungal protein containing an expansin domain and a CBM, has been shown to disrupt cotton fibers (Saloheimo et al., European Journal of Biochemistry, 269:4202-4211, (2002)), presumably by breaking hydrogen bonds in the cellulose structure.
In spite of much research effort, there remains a need for an improved cellulase enzyme mixture for the hydrolysis of cellulose in a pretreated lignocellulosic feedstock. The absence of such an enzyme mixture represents a large hurdle in the commercialization of cellulose conversion to soluble sugars including glucose for the production of ethanol and other products.